dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Sentai Motifs
The Dream Sentai teams feature various motifs as well as designs of individual Rangers year by year, resulting in an ever-increasing and diverse range of heroes seen today. Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger *Bangō-tsuki Sentai Kazuger - Numbers/universal forces **Aka 1gou - whip/red/1 **Ao 2gou - bow/blue/2 **Ki 3gou - claws/yellow/3 **Momo 4gou - mirror heart/pink/4 **Mido 5gou - boomerang/green/5 **Shiro 6gou - axe/white/6 **Kuro 7gou - spear/black/7 **Super 8gou - staff/silver/8 **Gōrudo 9gou - katana/gold/9 Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman *Sharyō Sentai Sokudoman - Vehicles/engine (vehicle-animal hybrids)/racing/drive **Flacon Race Car - driver/race car/condor/swordsman **Lion BusLion Bus - driver/bus/lion **Bear RV - driver/RV/bear/woman **Orca Motorcycle - driver/motorcycle/orca **Shepherd Police Car - driver/police car/German Shepherd/gunner **Chicken Helicopter - pilot/helicopter/chicken/rooster/boxing **Tiger Jet - pilot/jet/tiger/martial arts **Mammoth Ranger - train driver/steam locomotive/Mammoth **T-Rex Ranger - train driver/Freight liner/T-Rex **Triceratops Ranger - train driver/Freight liner/Triceratops **Wandering Flacon - driver/race car/condor/swordsman/ancient japan **Wandering Lion - driver/bus/lion/ancient japan **Wandering Bear - driver/RV/bear/woman/ancient japan **Whale Jumbo Jet - pilot/jumbo jet/whale **Alligator Semi-Trailer - driver/Semi-Trailer/Alligator Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals *Den'isa undō Sentai Elementals - Elements/Warriors **Fire Ranger - fire/lion **Ice Ranger - ice/tiger **Titanium Ranger - ice/tiger/robot **Earth Ranger - earth/gorilla **Lightning Ranger - lightning/octopus **Water Ranger - water/phoenix **Time Ranger - time/turtle/watch **Imagination Ranger - Imagination/Griffon **Green Energy - energy/light/dragon **Wind Master - wind/Pegasus Ryōri Sentai Shefuman *Ryōri Sentai Shefuman - Japanese Cooks/sushi vendor/ **Red Chef - Chef **Blue Chef - sushi vendor **Yellow Waiter - Waiter/fancy gentleman **Black Waitress - Waitress/fancy gentlewoman **Pink Cook - Cook **Green Cook - Cook **Silver Waiter - Waiter/fancy gentleman/rollerblades **Gold Waitress - Waitress/fancy gentlewoman/rollerblades **White Manger - Manger/Restaurant Owner **Jade Warrior - Jade/Ancient Warrior Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger *Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger - police officers/numbers/vehicles **Chōsa Red - 1/patrol car ***Chōsa Red SWAT - 1/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Black - 2/gyrocopter ***Chōsa Black SWAT - 2/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Blue - 3/truck ***Chōsa Blue SWAT - 3/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Yellow - 4/armored police car ***Chōsa Yellow SWAT - 4/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Orange - 5/buggy-like police car ***Chōsa Orange SWAT - 5/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Green - VI (Roman numeral for 6)/police bike ***Chōsa Green SWAT - 6/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Violet - 7/patrol car ***Chōsa Violet SWAT - 7/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Silver - 8/helicopter ***Chōsa Silver SWAT - 8/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Gold - 9/police van ***Chōsa Gold SWAT - 9/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa White - X (Roman numeral for 10) ***Chōsa White SWAT - X/SWAT officer/power-up **Chōsa Pink - 11/bullet train ***Chōsa Pink SWAT - 11/SWAT officer/power-up *Ace Units - Advance Units/Dekarangers/Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger **Red Ace Unit - 1/Advance Unit/Chōsa Red **White Ace Unit - 2/Advance Unit/Chōsa Black **Blue Ace Unit - 3/Advance Unit/Chōsa Blue **Yellow Ace Unit - 4/Advance Unit/Chōsa Yellow **Orange Ace Unit - 5/Advance Unit/Chōsa Orange **Green Ace Unit - 6/Advance Unit/Chōsa Green *Star Elites - Elite Police Team/SWAT team/Senjutsu yunitto Chōsanger **Red Star Elite - 1/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Red **White Star Elite - 2/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Black **Blue Star Elite - 3/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Blue **Yellow Star Elite - 4/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Yellow **Orange Star Elite - 5/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Orange **Black Star Elite - 6/Elite Unit/SWAT officer/Chōsa Green Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger *Wairudosupirittsu Sentai Jukenger - Chinese martial arts/Qi/animals **JukenRed - Heihuquan/tiger **JukenBlue - Piguaquan/jaguar **JukenYellow - Wing Chun/cheetah **JukenGreen - Muay Thai/wolf **JukenBlack - Karate/rhinoceros **JukenPink - Heihuquan/cat **JukenViolet - Wing Chun/lion **JukenWhite - Piguaquan/bat **Red Plumber - plumber/martial arts **Green Plumber - plumber/martial arts Hana Sentai Niwashi *Hana Sentai Niwashi - nature **Red Poppy - Poppy/flowers/nature **Blue Violet - Violet/flowers/nature **White Daisy - Daisy/flowers/nature **Yellow Tulip - Tulip/flowers/nature **Crimson Pansy - Pansy/flowers/nature **Pink Lily - Lily/flowers/nature **Green Grass - Grass/nature **Quantum Rose - Rose/flowers/nature **Cherry Blossom - Cherry Blossom/flowers/tree/nature **Marry Gold - Marry Gold/flowers/nature **Silver Dragonfly - Dragonfly/incest/Kamen Rider **Bronze Stone - Stone/bronze/metal Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw *Rescuers - rescue services **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck ***Medic Rescue Red - Paramedic/Ambulance **Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft **Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane **Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck **Rescue Blue - policemen/police car ***Spy Rescue Blue - Secret Agent/Spy **Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter **Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler **Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat **Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep **Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/woman **Rescue Ace - pilot/plane **Shining Armor - black knight/magic **Moonlight Warrior - Warrior/Moonlight/magic **Rescue White - robot/officer/law enforcer/metal hero **Rescue Dull Silver - fisherman/sixteen wheeler/dull colors **Rescue Omega - firefighter/fire truck/backup *Shadow Rescuers **Rescue Black - firefighter/fire truck/darkness **Shadow Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/darkness **Shadow Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/darkness **Shadow Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/darkness **Shadow Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/darkness **Shadow Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/darkness **Shadow Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler/darkness **Shadow Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/darkness **Shadow Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/darkness *Neon Rescuers **Neon Rescue Red - firefighter/fire truck/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Orange - scuba diver/hovercraft/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Yellow - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Green - Recycler/Recycling truck/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Blue - policemen/police car/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Pink - aerial rescue/helicopter/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Silver - leader/sixteen wheeler/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Cyan - mountain climber/snow cat/Neon Lights **Neon Rescue Forest - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Neon Lights *Rescue Paw - rescue services/animals **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian **Orange Rescue Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever **Yellow Rescue Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog **Green Rescue Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed **Blue Rescue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd **Pink Rescue Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix) **Robo Rescue Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog **Cyan Rescue Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky **Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) **Red Rescue Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/woman **Royal Rescue Paw - princess/Canine (West Highland White Terrier) **Crimson Rescue Paw - Ninja/lightning/Dalmatian **Navy Rescue Paw - Ninja/thunder/German Shepherd **Bronze Rescue Paw - fighter/Karate/martial arts/Appenzeller Sennenhund **Grey Rescue Paw - fisherman/Beagle **Omega Paw - backup/Alaskan Klee Kai **Silva Rescue Paw - sheep herder/Belgian Sheepdog **Mountain Rescue Paw - mountain climber/mountain rescuer/Saint Bernard **Future Forest Rescue Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/time traveler/Kamen Rider Zi-O/Timerangers/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake) *Shadow Rescue Paw **Black Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Dalmatian/darkness **Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Chocolate Labrador Retriever/darkness **Yellow Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/English Bulldog/darkness **Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Mixed Breed/darkness **Blue Paw - policemen/police car/German Shepherd/darkness **Pink Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/cockapoo (Cocker spaniel/Poodle mix)/darkness **Robo Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/darkness **Cyan Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Husky/darkness **Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Chihuahua (also referenced to as a Potcake)/darkness *Neon Rescue Paw **Neon Red Paw - firefighter/fire truck/Alopekis/Neon Lights **Neon Orange Paw - scuba diver/hovercraft/Black Mouth Cur/Neon Lights **Neon Yellow Paw - construction worker/bulldozer/construction crane/Bulldog/Neon Lights **Neon Green Paw - Recycler/Recycling truck/Chinook/Neon Lights **Neon Blue Paw - policemen/police car/Australian Shepherd/Neon Lights **Neon Pink Paw - aerial rescue/helicopter/Icelandic Sheepdog/Neon Lights **Neon Robo Paw - robot/sixteen wheeler/Robot Dog/Neon Lights **Neon Cyan Paw - mountain climber/snow cat/Golden Retriever/Neon Lights **Neon Forest Paw - jungle explorer/jungle jeep/Great Dane/Neon Lights CPU Sentai Digitalers *CPU Sentai Digitalers - electronic devices/cyberspace **Digital Pink - cellphone/antenna **Digital Blue - digital camera/antenna **Digital Yellow - computer/antenna **Digital Green - digital TV/antenna **Digital Black - satellite/antenna **Digital Gold - remote control/antenna **Digital Type L - microchip/antenna **Virus Hunter - space hunter/antenna **Digital Teal - tablet/antenna Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman *Haipā Gōon Sentai Iroman - space/hyper power/Sonic Colors **White Boost - Boost Wisp/white **Yellow Drill - Drill Wisp/yellow/drill **Cyan Laser - Laser Wisp/cyan/laser **Blue Cube - Cube Wisp/blue/cube/road block **Green Hover - Hover Wisp/green/hover craft **Pink Spikes - Spike Wisp/pink/Spikes/Man **Purple Frenzy - Frenzy Wisp/purple/evil **Violet Void - Void Wisp/violet/void **Orange Rocket - Rocket Wisp/orange/rocket/Kamen Rider Fourze **Red Burst - Burst Wisp/red/fire **Indigo Asteroid - Asteroid Wisp/indigo/asteroid/Kamen Rider Meteor **Crimson Eagle - Eagle Wisp/crimson/eagle/homing attack **Magenta Rhythm - Rhythm Wisp/magenta/music/Kamen Rider Decade **Ivory Lightning - Lightning Wisp/ivory/electricity **Gray Quake - Quake Wisp/gray/rock **Black Bomb - Bomb Wisp/black/dynamite/Dynaman **Wisp Guardian - Guardian/gold/green **Jade Ghost - Ghost Whip/jade/Kamen Rider Ghost **Silver Tempo - Tempo/silver Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger *Kurosu Sentai Yūgōger - Kamen Rider Double (W)/Letter W/Grasshopper/Detective **Hurricane Yūgōger - Cyclone/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Storm Yūgōger - Storm/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Sea Yūgōger - Ocean/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Wood Yūgōger - Nature/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Sand Yūgōger - Dessert/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Heart Yūgōger - Love/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Poison Yūgōger - Poison/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Nova Yūgōger - Prism/Crystal/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Dark Yūgōger - Darkness/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Gold Yūgōger - Gold/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Silver Yūgōger - Silver/Letter W/Warrior/Detective **Fire Yūgōger - Heat/Letter W/Warrior/Detective Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger *Supīdorēshingu Doraiburanger - vehicles/racing **Drive Red - sports car **Drive White - pickup truck **Drive Blue - minivan **Drive Green - sports utility vehicle **Drive Pink - compact car **Drive Navy - grand tourer **Speed Racer - sports utility vehicle **3-C Defender - police car/officer/mobile garage/racing driver Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger *Jō-Himitsu Sentai Hoshiger - espionage/stars/rainbow/Cassiopeia/Himitsu Sentai Gorenger **Hoshi Aka - Akarenger/whip/red/1 **Hoshi Ao - Aorenger/bow/blue/2 **Hoshi Ki - Kirenger/staff/yellow/3 **Hoshi Momo - Momorenger/mirror heart/pink/4 **Hoshi Mido - Midorenger/boomerang/green/5 Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman *Bakuhatsu Sentai Kayakuman - scientists/explosions/baseball players/Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **KayakuRed - engineer/swordsman/DynaRed **KayakuBlack - astronomer/ninja/DynaBlack ***KayakuBlack Battle Tector - Powered Protector/DynaBlack Battle Tector **KayakuBlue - ocean engineer/DynaBlue **KayakuOrange - botanist/strength/DynaYellow **KayakuPink - animal scientist/woman/DynaPink Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman *Senshi Sentai Tatakaiman - samurai/Kanji/animals **TatakaiRed - "hi" (火 fire)/lion ***TatakaiRed True Warrior - "hi" (火 fire)/lion/power-up **TatakaiBlue - "mizu" (水 water)/dragon ***TatakaiBlue True Warrior - "mizu" (水 water)/dragon/power-up **TatakaiYellow - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/monkey ***TatakaiYellow True Warrior - "tsuchi" (土 earth)/monkey/power-up **TatakaiOrange - "moku" (木 wood)/bear ***TatakaiOrange True Warrior - "moku" (木 wood)/bear/power-up **TatakaiWhite - "ten" (天 heaven)/turtle ***TatakaiWhite True Warrior - "ten" (天 heaven)/turtle/power-up **TatakaiBlack - "hikari" (光 light)/lobster ***TatakaiBlack True Warrior - "hikari" (光 light)/lobster/power-up Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman *Hoshi Sentai Akaruiman - martial arts/stars/Ki/light **AkaruiRed - Karate/swordsman **AkaruiBlue - Kobudo/strength **AkaruiGreen - Chinese boxing **AkaruiBlack - Taekwondo **AkauriWhite - T'ai chi ch'uan **AkaruiPink - Ninjutsu **AkaruiSilver - Heihuquan **AkaruiGold - Heihuquan **AkaruiYellow - Wing Chun Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V *Kurieitibu Sentai Āto-V - colors/paint/elements/courage **Āto Red - red/fire **Āto Orange - orange/lightning **Āto Yellow - yellow/light **Āto Green - green/nature **Āto Blue - blue/water Hariken Sentai Kazeranger *Hariken Sentai Kazeranger - ninjas/weather/animals and vehicles **KazeRed - shinobi/Sun/Phoenix **KazeBlack - European dragon/clouds/magician/Azure Dragon **KazePink - dog/winter/Byakko **KazeGrey - dump truck/lull/Genbu **KazeSilver - hawk/air/dawn **KazeGold - train/mist/Panda **KazeBlue - dolphin/water **KazeGreen - moon/fox/baseball batter Heiwa no senshi Novuranger Sekai bōei Sentai Yūkanger 21 Sentai Adventures Advent Adventures